vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bone Devil
Summary Osyluths, or Bone Devils as they are more commonly known as, are powerful (if petty) taskmasters of hell, powerful warriors constantly seeking promotion. The promotion to their next form was lethal, including immense torture, including the loss of all limbs and flaying of the skin. Before ascending in ranks, they acted as a police force of Baator, the Nine Hells, often seeking out and slaughtering any moral decay throughout the realms of the Archdevils. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Bone Devil Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Lesser Devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Devils contribute to the balance of Chaos and Law that makes up reality; with an upset of the balance in favor of either one, severe effects take place within reality, including delusion of the minds of those aligned with the opposite force, inexplicable deaths, etc), Corruption (Type 3), Morality Manipulation (Merely listening to the words of a Devil can turn a target evil), Soul Manipulation (Devils are capable of sending souls to hell, though prefer evil ones, upon their death), BFR (Souls transform into a physical shell and are cast into Baator upon death), Text Manipulation (A devil imprints the soul of a corrupted target with their name automatically), Extrasensory Perception (A devil can see the state of one's soul and if another devil has claimed it), Pain Manipulation (A devil is capable of torturing and flaying the soul), Energy Manipulation (Hell is powered by divine energy drawn out from the soul via pain), Power Bestowal (All devils save Lemures can raise other devils to a higher rank, effectively giving the abilities of that rank), Reactive Evolution (Given enough soul energy, a devil can ascend to a new rank of devil, for example, a Spined Devil may become a Bearded Devil), Regeneration (At least Mid, possibly Mid-High, Devils can reform from their evolution to higher ranks, which often includes losing all viscera on their body, their heads cracking open), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, Anyone outside of the ranks of Baator seeing their regeneration is induced with crippling fear), Absorption (A devil can absorb the energy released by a soul), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4; Devils will resurrect if killed outside of Baator; Many devils are older than measured time itself, including several Pit Fiends and multiple Archdevils, such as Dispater), Disease Manipulation (Those that devour the flesh of a Baatezu once killed become lethally ill), Preparation (As military geniuses, devils benefit greatly from preparation, creating traps and tricks to practically ensure victory in a given encounter), Fear Manipulation (The equipment of a Devil induces moderate fear in those around them), Abstract Existence (As Outsiders, devils are purely abstract in their physiology, lacking any biology in a traditional sense), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Reality Warping, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can affect intangibles, non-corporeals, conceptual beings, nonexistent creatures, and other abstracts), Fear Aura, Prehensile Tail, Poison Manipulation, Summoning, Large Size (Type 0), Stealth Mastery, Damage Reduction, Enhanced Senses, Telepathy, Teleportation, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, and Spatial Manipulation Nullification, Flight, Invisibility, Ice Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Sound Manipulation, Creation, Extreme Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Non-Magical Weapons, and Darkness Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level (Comparable to spellcasters capable of casting Cone of Cold) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Comparable to adventurers and other creatures capable of dodging short-range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Capable of pushing 4.17 metric tons) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Capable of tanking attacks from beings similar in physique and strength to themselves) Stamina: Infinite, Outsiders naturally require no rest and suffer no penalties due to constant labor Range: Dozens of meters with magic, universal with teleportation Standard Equipment: Polearm Intelligence: Gifted, maintains an intelligence score comparable to typical sorcerers and monsters capable of complex thought Weaknesses: Damage reduction can be overcome by weapons aligned with goodness or made from pure silver Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Greater Teleport: At will, most Devils can teleport to any point on the same plane of existence they are currently on. * Fear Aura: At will, the Osyluth generates an aura of fear-inducing emotion, forcing enemies to stand paralyzed or flee in terror. * Wall of Ice: A common ability used by an Osyluth when fighting groups, the walls are intended to separate units from their allies. * Sting: The devil's sting is capable of inducing poison that saps the strength of the target- potentially lethal. * Devil Summoning: A Bone Devil can summon lemures or even other Bone Devils. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Abstract Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Ice Users Category:Illusionists Category:Sound Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Law Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Corruption Users Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Text Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Pain Users Category:Energy Users Category:Madness Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Disease Users Category:Preparation Users